Many hospital and nursing home patients cannot swallow medicine in pill or tablet form. Their medicine is crushed to powdered form and taken mixed with food. Although as discussed under prior art many pill crushing devices are known, they are not used because they don't work well. The commonest method of pill crushing is to place the pill or pills, in a paper medication cup, also called a paper crushing cup, or paper pleated cup on a surface. A second top cup stackable or nestable with the first bottom cup is dropped into it. Then a hammer of suitable size is smashed down into the top cup breaking, crushing and/or powdering the pill(s) or tablet(s), between the top and bottom cups. Each patient requires their medicine to be separately crushed, to avoid cross contamination. Repeated hammering noticeably and significantly affects the arms and shoulders of the medical staff, typically nurses, often female, who do it.